What If?
by Atroquinine Deadly
Summary: What if? That was the two words that normally occurred to people. What if Misty Fey didn't go missing? What if Dahlia and Iris were never born? Would that alter the fate of Mia Fey? Will it change Maya Fey's life? What happens to Phoenix and Apollo? What if? What if? What if? AU


Hello! Some people may be confused as to why I am starting _another _multi-chapter fic, well I'm putting Turnabout Musical and Atroquinine's Crazy Collection Of Oneshots on hiatus as I continue my Forever Yours story and now this one.

* * *

_"Yanni Yogi..." He whispered before leaving her body as he did so she fell to the ground, the detective not knowing what to do just waited, waited for the medium to gain consciousness. He thanked her for her time then left, she then slowly got up and walked to her bedroom. In her bedroom there was a cot, in that cot lay a baby. __Her__ beautiful baby. She smiled at her child, that was the last time anybody saw her._

* * *

Chapter 1: A Different Beginning

Silvia Fey loved her family, they were all so close. She loved big sister Maya, she had such a wild and wonderful imagination that never ceased to make her laugh. She also loved big sister Mia, she was so clever and taught her so much. And there was her mother, Silvia loved her endlessly, her mother cared so much for all her three daughters.

She remembered she and Maya were messing about and accidentally knocked over Mystic Ami's urn over. They were so frightened to what their mother was going to say but Mia helped them fix it. Little did they know Misty was watching them with a huge smile plastered on her face.

"Silvia? Are you listening?" Mia asked sounding a little upset.

Silvia finally shook out of her daze, she always seemed to be daydreaming now, and answered her sister's question, "Sorry Mimi."

Mia took in a deep breath, "I've decided I want to become a lawyer." She announced.

Silvia and Maya were confused, "What's a loi-er?"

"A lawyer," Their mother explained, "Is someone who practices the law."

"Oh... Just like how we practice channeling?" Silvia questioned.

Misty nodded, "Yes dear, just like that."

"So will Sis be a law medium?" Maya asked.

Her mother chuckled, "If you would like to see it that way, then yes."

"But in order for me to do so I have to go to law school." Mia explained.

"Cool!" Silvia and Maya exclaimed.

Misty frowned, "When are you starting?"

"Next year." The eldest sister replied.

"Can we talk alone?" Misty whispered.

"Sure." The two exited the room.

"Is this because of Mas- I mean Miranda?"

"..."

"Be careful, I mean it."

* * *

Misty, Maya and Silvia stood with Mia as the train approached. She gave them each a kiss and said her goodbyes before getting on the train.

The manor seemed emptier with the absence of Mia, she was an inspiration to all the young acolytes. Of course she would come visit but it wasn't the same as having her right there to ask for advice.

She sent many letters explaining how she was and what she was doing. The two children would listen to their mother reading out their letters for them as they went to sleep. Everything Mia got up to fascinated the children, from Mia's friend Lana to her studies, it all piqued their interest. The letters never failed to come once a month for two years straight. Then came Mia's last year and the letters were always late, but they still came.

Morgan who was Misty's older sister gave birth to Pearl, and what a cute thing she was. She had a tuft of light brown hair sticking out her head and beautiful blue eyes. Silvia and Maya were absolutely entranced by her. Due to the birth of Pearl, Mia was allowed to visit. As soon as she saw her she joined Silvia and Maya in their entrancement. The visit didn't last very long though much to their disappointment but since Mia was to graduate soon it wasn't so bad.

Eventually Mia's graduation came and her mother and her sisters came so proud of their beloved Mia. She came to stay at the manor for a while before heading off to find an employer.

* * *

_"Dear Maya and Silvia,_

_How are you two? I've have found the perfect job at Grossberg Law Offices, but my colleague Diego Armando is so annoying and will never stop talking about coffee! It's so frustrating! Everything he says is about coffee! But on the bright side I can visit you two more often, or you guys can visit me! Won't that be fun? There is this great burger joint that I visited with Diego once and I know you'll love it Maya! Don't think I've forgotten you Silvia, because there are two great parks I know you'll find perfect to study in. _

_I have just got this amazing new apartment that needs some sorting out and if you came over you could help with the painting. Lana and Ema also miss you guys, Ema says she misses playing with you and Lana sends you her best regards. Please, please, please try to convince mother to let you come over! I'm getting lonely!_

_How's Pearl? Are you two being good older cousins? I hope so! And how's your training coming on? Keep at it and never give up! I know this letter was quite short but there's so many things I want to say but I just can't put it all down on paper. I'll make it up to you next time I see you guys._

_Lots and lots of love and kisses from_

_Mia." _The two sat and talked about what they were going to write in their letter for a while before Misty came in to tell them to go to bed.

* * *

_Dear Mia,_

_We're great, thank you. Thats ace you got a job at Grossberg Law Offices! What is it like working there? What's Mr. Grossberg like? Is Mr. Armando your special someone? He sounds like it! We wonder who mother's special someone is? Really? We can come visit you? Yay! Burgers! Wait... You said you went with Mr. Armando! That means you are special someones! That's sounds nice, Silvia would love to study there. _

_Awesome! We can help with the painting! Yay, yay, yay! We miss playing with Ema too! It's no fun without her! We also miss Lana and can't wait to see her again! Don't worry mother already said yes as long as you pick us up! Don't feel lonely, you've got Mr. Armando to keep you company!_

_Pearly's fine, fantastic even! And of course, when are we not?! Mother says we're doing really well With our training! It's okay, ours is even shorter but we're seeing you real soon, right?_

_Even more love and kisses from_

_Maya and Silvia." _Mia smiled as she put the letter down, the smile lasted the rest of the day which made Diego smile the rest of the day too.

Thank you very much for reading. Silvia is based off Sami Air by the way. Please look out for the next chapter soon, thank you again! And please review!


End file.
